WAR!
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: (go read MJCF and LIF b4 reading this!!!) Seto and Raven discover they are each other's destinies, but sombody doesn't belive that, and will do anything to get Seto. Even use her Assassin skills to kill.


YNRS:Welcome my fans to my new story in this Seto Kaiba and Raven Tokashi saga. Will be in Raven's point of view again.   
  
GO READ "MY JOB COMES FIRST" AND "LOVE IS FOREVER" BEFORE READING THIS!!! IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
***********  
War  
  
Chapter 1  
***********  
  
Why this stupid dream?! Every night, but its slightly different each time in happens. What does Ancient Egypt have to do with me? It's so puzzling.  
  
" Hey Raven!" Mokuba poked his head through my door.  
  
" Hi kiddo." I replied.  
  
" Can you help me to convince Seto to take me to the new Ancient Egypt exibit at the Mueseum?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" Sure Mokuba." I replied with a smile. Mokuba grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room. Since that whole " Kill Seto Kaiba" thing, I had moved in with them, School was supposed to start in about two weeks. The first time I would have been in a school for a few years.   
  
" See Seto! Your girlfriend wants to go to the mueseum too!" Mokuba smiled. Seto looked at Mokuba then at me, then at Mokuba again.  
  
" Fine, let's go." Seto sighed. This might tell me something about that Ancient Egypt dream.  
  
********  
  
" Awesome!!!" Mokuba said in awe as he looked around the massive exibit.  
  
" Isis Ishtar brought this stuff here right?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, and she discovered two new mummies that are here too! But I heard their not out on exibit. One, is a priest, whose name was lost in time, and the other is a mummie of a woman Pharoah, whose name was Rahkahia, I think." Mokuba explained.  
  
" Yes, in fact those mummies are here, in the basement. I have been waiting for you Seto Kaiba, Raven Tokashi" A mysterious voice said from behind Seto, Mokuba and I. I heard Seto groan.  
  
" Isis! HI!!!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
" Hello little Mokuba! I was hoping the three of you would be here, because I have somthing to show Raven and Mokuba, because actually, I have three new mummies. No, Seto, I won't lecture on about the Great Pharoah Yami." Isis said.  
  
" COOL!!! THREE NEW MUMMIES!!!" Mokuba excidely said.  
  
" Follow me." Isis gigled at Mokuba's antics.  
********  
  
I followed down the steps, into the basement. I was holding Seto's hand, with my head on his shoulder. Mokuba had the happiest smile on his face.  
  
" Here is the first mummy. I think Mokuba will like this one the best out of the three." Isis said. I gasped as I saw how well preserved the unwrapped mummy was!   
  
"Why do you think that this is the one that I will like the best?"Mokuba asked.  
  
" I think this because of who it is. This boy was about 18 when he died. He was the little brother of on of the best duelistsits in Egypt." Isis explained. She then motioned us to follow her to a computer. " By re-constructing his face on the computer, this is what the boy supposedly looked like." Isis said as she pulled up a window on her computer.  
  
" T, That's me Seto! That's me! I, In my past life! AWESOME!!!" Mokuba screamed. My eyes went from the computer to Mokuba, then back to the computer. It really was Mokuba!  
  
" That's not even the start of the surprises I have here today for you three." Isis said.  
  
" What could be more surprising than this?" I asked. Isis stood up.  
  
" Follow me." She said. Seto, Mokuba and I followed her. I could tell Mokuba was already astonished by that mummy being himself in his past life. Isis stopped by two more mummies. Both of them looked like they could have been Pharoahs, one looking like it could be a High Priest though as well. The other one was a woman.  
  
" Who are these two?" I asked. Seto just stood there, not paying attention to anything Isis said.  
  
" These two were Pharoahs. The woman, Pharoah Rahkahia, better known with her friends Raven, gave the throne to the man right before she died, because of her knowledge of her death was soon. She became Pharoah Rahkahia because she wanted to avenge this man from being banned from Egypt. These two were in love. She deafeated the great Pharoah Yami, unbeliveably. She then became Pharoah. She wore a necklace that this man gave to her before his duel with the great Pharoah Yami. She never took it off." Isis explained.   
  
" But why do they relate to Raven and me?" Seto asked sarcastically.  
  
" Because, that man is you from your past life, and that woman is Raven from her past life!" Isis answered. Mokuba looked at her like, YOU'RE LYING!!!!! My jaw dropped. Seto looked at her wide eyed.  
  
" That's impossible!" I said, but then I remembered my dream. That's how it sort of went! She wasn't lying!"  
  
" I know that you've been having dreams about Ancient Egypt lately. Is this the necklace from the dream?" Isis asked me as she held up a necklace with a golden sun in the middle, with several blue stones around it.  
  
" Yes! Thats the necklace!" I said, wide eyed and everything.  
  
" Then you should have it." She said and gave it to me. I fastened it around my neck. It really was a beautiful necklace.  
************  
  
I felt something pounce on me. I quickly opened my eyes. There was this little black fluffy thing staring me in the face.  
  
" MOKUBA!!!" I screamed.  
  
" Sorry! But you have to get ready for school!" Mokuba scolded. I groaned. School, I HATE SCHOOL!!!  
************  
YNRS: See, every thing came together in this chapter. I was going to seperate it into 2 chapters but then it would have been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short. Mr gots to go write some more stuff! 


End file.
